School Days
by Goddess Ryoko
Summary: Please read this Fic and review and let me know how i'm doing. chapter 3 is now up. i think i might discontinue this story. i don't think many people like it. thanks to those who did review.
1. Tenchi meets Ryoko and Ayeka and

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. I do have some characters of my own which are: Namika, Saki, Toshiro, Meko, Nyra, Vicky, Seto, Yugio, Misha, Manila, Memo and Kaya. Feel free to use any of those names.  
Any way on with the story!!  
Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi meets the gang  
Tenchi was sitting in math class about to fall asleep when the teacher said that she had an announcement to make.  
"Class I would like to introduce our three new students" The teacher said  
The first person to walk in was a guy named Toshiro Kyoto. All of the girls oohed and ahed. He has Silver, gray hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in khaki pants and a shirt. The second person to walk in was a girl named Ayeka Jurai. The guys looked at her and thought that she was a rich persons daughter, which she was. She was dressed in a longish black skirt and a white blouse. The last person to walk into the room was a girl named Ryoko Hakubi. All the guys including Tenchi took one look at her and started drooling; she was so beautiful, with her cyan hair, and golden eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue tank top and a short black skirt.  
Ryoko went to take a seat   
"Is this seat take?" Ryoko asked the boy referring to the empty chair next to him  
"N-no" The boy replied, " by the way my name is Tenchi"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryoko" She said as she sat  
Lunchtime...  
"So Ryoko do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Tenchi asked  
"Sure, Can Toshiro and Ayeka join us?" Ryoko asked  
" Toshiro and Ayeka Tenchi said, "Who are they?"   
"They're my friends." Ryoko said "the other two new students" "so can they?"  
"Sure" Tenchi replied  
"Yo Tenchi" a voice shouted from behind "wait up!"  
"Yea" Tenchi said as he and Ryoko stopped walking so they could wait for who was calling Tenchi  
"Who's the babe?" The guy said, " Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Saki this is Ryoko" Tenchi said "Ryoko this is Saki"  
"Hi nice to meet you" Ryoko said  
"You are so beautiful, and nice to meet you" Saki said   
"Thanks" Ryoko said, "Why don't you have lunch with Tenchi, me, and my friends"   
"Sure" Saki said  
Meanwhile Toshiro and Ayeka were walking down the hall, having just been let out of class.  
"Toshiro" a girl walking behind him said  
"What now?!" Toshiro answered back. The same girl had been bothering him in his pervious class  
"Do you have a girlfriend? She said " If ya don't I'll go out with ya, your awfully cute..."  
"Can't you leave me the hell alone?!" Toshiro yelled grabbing Ayeka's hand and began walking faster towards the lunchroom  
"So ya *do* have a girlfriend?" The girl questioned, "Why did you have to pick such an ugly girl!!" "Anyways I never told you my name it's Meko" "so can you dump her for me?"  
"Who in the hell are you calling ugly?!" Ayeka yelled "and for your information Toshiro has a girlfriend, I just happen to be a close friend of his" "now get lost you little hussy!!"   
"Thanks Ayeka" Toshiro said as Meko ran away  
"No problem" Ayeka replied  
Toshiro and Ayeka reached the lunchroom to see Ryoko sitting at a table with two guys, and the rest of the guys in the lunchroom staring at her. Toshiro walked over to the table Ryoko was sitting at and said...  
"You hittin' on my girl dude?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I was just-" The guy said  
"Don't sweat it, I was just messing with ya," The other guy said "by the way my name is Toshiro, and behind me is my friend Ayeka"  
"I'm Tenchi, nice to meet you both" he said  
"You're not talking to me Toshi?" Ryoko said giving him the puppy dogface  
"I haven't forgotten about you Ryo" Toshiro said   
*Damn and I thought that she was single* Tenchi thought  
"Move over so I can sit Ryo" Toshiro said " better yet why don't you sit on me"   
"Ok " Ryoko said "but where's Ayeka"  
"Right here!" Ayeka yelled  
"I would like you to meet Tenchi and Saki" Ryoko said to Ayeka "Tenchi, this is Ayeka" "Ayeka, this is Tenchi"  
"Pleased to meet you" Ayeka said  
"Same here" Tenchi said  
"I'm Saki" "nice making your acquaintance"   
"Same to you" Ayeka said  
*During all this introducing of people Ryoko and Toshiro were in a world of their own...*   
"Toshi!" Ryoko yelped "Wait till later, don't do that in school, even though I like it"  
"Don't do what?" Toshiro asked innocently "this!" He said as he grabbed her thigh  
"I swear those two are always playing" Ayeka stated  
"How long have you all known each other?" Tenchi asked  
"Well since I was 9 I knew Ayeka, 10 1/2 since I knew Toshiro" Ryoko said  
"I knew Ryoko and Ayeka since I was just about 11 1/2 " Toshiro said  
"I've know Ryoko since I was 10, and Toshiro when I was 11 " Ayeka said  
"How old are all of you?" Saki asked  
"I'm 16" Ayeka said  
"I'm 16 1/2, " Toshiro said  
"I'm 15 1/2, " Ryoko said  
"Ryoko how come your in our class if your still only 15?" Tenchi asked  
"Because I skipped a grade" Ryoko said, " I'll be 16 soon, my birthday is August 24"  
"You're mighty fine for 15, if ya know what I mean" Saki said  
"Didn't I tells you to stop hitting on my chic" Toshiro said  
"I was just-" Saki said  
"Just messin' with ya," Toshiro said  
"I hope we all end up *best* friends" Ryoko said  
"That would be nice" Ayeka said  
~After school~  
Masaki house...  
"I'm home!" Tenchi exclaimed  
"Hey Tenchi how was your day?" A girl asked  
"Great Kiyoné!" Tenchi said, "I meet this really cute girl" "anyways where's dad and Mihoshi?"  
"They went out," Kiyoné said "it's just you and me brother"  
Hakubi house...  
"Now that we're home Toshi, and on ones home we can do what ever we want" Ryoko said  
"Not everyone is out of the house," a little girl said sneaking up behind the pair  
"Namika!" Toshiro said, then he heard another giggle "Manila!" What did Ryoko and I tell you girls?"  
"No sneaking around and if you seen something just forget you saw it" Manila said   
"Good sis" Toshiro said patting her on the head  
"I don't care I'm still telling mom" Namika said  
"If you do I'll tell her who blew up her masses experiment working on her energy ball technique" Ryoko said  
"I won't tell if you buy me that CD I wanted by Eden's Crush" Namika said  
"Fine, I'll buy it" Ryoko said  
" You are the greatest big sis in the world" Namika shouted as she gave Ryoko a big hug "One more thing the names 'L.R' "  
"Ok 'L.R'" Ryoko stated, " Now go play with Manila"  
"I wana CD too Toshiro!" Manila said   
"What CD do I have to buy you to get you to keep quiet?" Toshiro asked annoyed  
"The new CD by Janet Jackson" Manila said  
"Alright I'll get it for you" Toshiro stated  
"You're the greatest big brother!" Manila said " and could you and Ryoko take the blame for us blowing up Namika's mom's crystal with the masses and that other creature?"  
"You blew up the masses again?!" Ryoko yelled  
"Yea, I was showing Manila how I could change the color of the energy ball when I lost control of it and blew up the masses" Namika said  
"Ok for us to take the blame you have to take me shopping, cause you're the one with all the money, and get Toshiro something he wants" Ryoko said   
"So do we have a deal girls?" Toshiro asked  
"Yes" Namika and Manila said  
"Good, now go" Toshiro said closing Ryoko's room door  
"Now where were we?" Ryoko said seductively   
"Here" Toshiro said as his arms circled her waist and pulled her on top of him, while they kissed  
Then Toshiro pulled off her shirt while she unbuttoned his shirt, and undid his pants  
"Mmm Toshi" Ryoko said as he kissed he neck  
Toshiro was down to his underwear and Ryoko was down to her underclothes kissing when someone phased threw the door and said...  
"Ryoko, dinner's rea-" Ryoko's mom said, "Oh I didn't know I was interrupting something"  
"WASHU!" Toshiro yelled throwing the cover over Ryoko and himself "can you, GET OUT!!"  
"Fine have it your way" Washu said as she phased out and teleported back to the kitchen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I love you too

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. I do have some characters of my own which are: Namika, Saki, Toshiro, Meko, Nyra, Seth, Yugio, Manila, Tai and Kaje. Feel free to use any of those names.  
Any way on with the story!!  
  
Tenchi Muyo's School Days  
Chapter 3: another love  
~Two weeks later~  
A half an hour before lunch...  
"Ryoko I need to talk to you" Tenchi said pulling her aside "let's go for a walk, and I'll tell you"  
"Ok" Ryoko replied  
The walk...  
"So Tenchi, what did you want to tell me?" Ryoko asked  
"Over the past weeks, I've kinda... actually I've fallen in love with you" Tenchi said  
"Tenchi" Ryoko said, "So have I" Ryoko said as she kissed him  
"Wait a sec!" Tenchi exclaimed " what about Toshiro?"  
"He's my boyfriend, not the love of my life" Ryoko stated  
"I can't lie to you anymore, there's something about me you need to know" Tenchi said  
"What is it" Ryoko questioned  
"I am the crowned prince of a planet called Jurai, and I can produce a beam of light called the light hawk wings" Tenchi stated  
"That's still isn't as bad as my story" Ryoko said, "I haven't been completely honest with you either," "My real name is Ryoko An'ya Hakubi Cavi, and I'm really 900+ years old. I've killed more people than I can bear to remember because a mad man named Kagato, who is also my father, controlled me for 700+ years. I was kidnapped at 6, and lastly I'm a princess of some planet named Cavi and in the future I will be a goddess, because my mom is and I'm to be future ruler of this solar system"  
"Whoa!" Tenchi exclaimed, "I see your point"  
"Do you still love me?" Ryoko asked quietly  
"Yes" Tenchi said as he kissed her  
"There's one more thing I want to tell you about Kagato" Ryoko stated  
~*Flashback*~ Ryoko's POV  
"Ryoko, come in here" Kagato said to me "I have something for you to do"  
"Y-yes Master" I said  
"Please call me Kagato for the time being, and take a seat" Kagato said to me  
I was about to take a seat in a chair nearby when he said  
"Take a seat in my lap"   
I didn't like the way this was going, and he sensed it.  
"I just want to make something up to you" Kagato said to me  
When I sat in his lap he put his hands around my waist and kissed me. I was so disgusted, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.  
"So you like that" he said to me when he saw the look of surprise on my face as he broke the kiss  
"How about this" he said as his hands began to travel upward to my shirt and he...  
~*Present day*~  
"Did he rape you?!" Tenchi exclaimed   
"No" Ryoko said, "He almost did. If Toshiro didn't appear he would have"  
"Anyway what are we going to do about Toshiro?" Tenchi asked  
You'll see" Ryoko replied  
Meanwhile at Lunch back at school...  
Toshiro was thinking about the first time he came to the Souja  
785 years ago (5yrs in physical appearance) ...  
"Can I come in?" a boy about thirteen asked, outside the window   
"Yes, but be very quiet, I don't want my master to know you're here" a girl with spiky cyan hair who looked about ten while opening the window  
"So what do you want to do tonight Toshiro" the girl asked as she giggled  
"How about we play a game Ryoko" Toshiro stated "How about we play...Tickle fest!!!" "I'm it!!!"  
5 years ago (A two years in physical age)...  
"Ryo, come over here for a second" Toshiro said  
"Hmm" "why?" Ryoko asked  
"I just wanna have you close to me" Toshiro replied as he kissed her  
Ryoko responded by deepening the kiss, and Toshiro held her tightly against him.  
"Toshi" a voice said snapping him back to reality   
Lunchroom...  
Sitting at the table was Ayeka and Toshiro  
"Hey Ryo!" Toshiro said jumping up to kiss her  
"W-wait, before we go any further, I have something to tell you" Ryoko said  
"Please don't tell me you *don't* love me" Toshiro said to himself  
"Tenchi and I love each other" Ryoko said, "but I also love you Toshi, and all I want is for us to get along, without you two fighting over me"  
"Can I still go out with you?" Toshiro asked looking sad   
"Yes" Ryoko stated, "I love you too"  
"And I you Ryo" Toshiro said giving her a quick kiss "Now we're all one big happy family"  
"Since you and Toshiro are going out, where does that leave me?" Tenchi asked  
"In school you'll be one of my best friends and out of school you're both my boyfriends" Ryoko said "sound fair?"  
"Yep" Toshiro and Tenchi said   
"You guys wanna come over to my house later on, we can invite more people and make it a slumber party" Ryoko suggested  
"I'm game" Toshiro said  
"Count me in" Ayeka said   
"Me too" Tenchi said   
"Ok I made a list of people" Ryoko stated as she handed it to Toshiro  
The list   
1. Tenchi  
2. Toshiro  
3. Ayeka  
4. Saki  
5. Meko  
6. Nyra  
7. Yugio  
8. Kaje  
"I was wondering should I invite Sakuya and Amagasaki" Ryoko asked  
"*Don't* invite Sakuya!!" Tenchi exclaimed "she'll ruin the party by attaching herself to me"  
"K, I won't" Ryoko said  
"You invited Meko!!" Toshiro wailed, "That girl gets on mine and Ayeka's nerves"  
"Too bad she's my friend" Ryoko stated  
"Oh man" Toshiro said under his breath and walked away  
"Hey Tenchi, wanna come over to my house after school?" Ryoko asked  
"Sure" Tenchi said  
Hakubi house (after school, 3:00pm)...  
"Hello I'm home," Ryoko yelled into the house  
A girl around fourteen ran into the living room and said "Ryoko you're home!!" "You won't believe what happened to me" "By the way who's that guy you're with and where's Toshiro?" The girl had Teal colored hair that hung to the middle of her back and green eyes.  
"What's with the 20 questions Nami?" Ryoko said "Anyways Tenchi I would like you to meet my younger sister Namika"  
"Pleased to meet you Namika" Tenchi said  
"Pleased to meet you too Tenchi" Namika replied, "Anyways where's Toshiro, Ryo?"  
"He said he had to go home to do something," Ryoko answered   
"Oh well I'm off to do my homework" Namika said "Catch you later"  
After Namika left Tenchi and Ryoko continued with what they were doing.  
"So can I see the rest of the house and then the rest of you?" Tenchi asked  
"You little perv!" Ryoko exclaimed   
"Who's a perv?" Namika asked walking back into the room  
"Weren't you going to finish your homework?" Ryoko asked  
"Yea, I was but what Tenchi said got my attention" Namika said  
"If I give you a dollar will you go away?" Ryoko asked  
"Make it thirty and I'll call my friends Mikie, Seth and Manila and we'll go shopping for a while and that will leave you two to each other" Namika said "So do we have a deal?"  
"Fine" Ryoko said as she gave her sister thirty dollars  
"Thanks you always were my favorite sibling" Namika yelled running to the phone to call her friends  
"Exactly how many children does your mom have" Tenchi asked  
"Four" Ryoko said "An'ya the oldest, Kareuki the second oldest, me the middle child and Namika"  
"Wow, how does your mom manage?" Tenchi asked  
"She's the greatest scientific genius, of course she can handle us" Ryoko replied. Right after Ryoko said a guy around eighteen walked up to Ryoko and kissed her lightly on her lips.  
"Hey 'yoko!" the guy said "what's up?" "And who is this?  
"Kari, I would like you to meet Tenchi, Tenchi, this is my brother Kareuki" Ryoko stated  
"So this is the guy you were telling me about" Kareuki said  
"Yea" Ryoko replied  
"Pleased to meet you Tenchi, 'yoko talks about you all the time" Kareuki said  
"Same here Kareuki" Tenchi replied  
"Please call me Kari, that's what my close friends and family call me" Kareuki said  
Kareuki  
Ryoko  
Kareuki  
I know you would Ryoko  
"All I ask of you Tenchi, is that you treat my sister with respect, and shower her with love" Kareuki said  
"Don't worry I will" Tenchi replied  
"If you don't, I'm sorry but I'd have to kick your ass" Kareuki stated  
"You must really love your sister if you're willing to kill somebody" Tenchi said  
"I do love her" Kareuki said as he kissed his sister lightly on her lips   
"I love you too Kari, you're the greatest big brother ever!" Ryoko exclaimed  
"I'm your only brother" Kareuki said jokingly  
"I know that silly" Ryoko stated  
"Well I'll leave you two alone" Kareuki said, "It was great meeting you, and I hope to see you soon"  
"Same here" Tenchi replied "don't worry you'll be seeing me soon, 'cause 'yoko's having a slumber party later tonight"   
"Oh cool, so I'll see you later" Kareuki said as he left for his room  
"Before the party I gotta get my stuff from home, do you wanna come?" Tenchi asked "you could meet my dad, sister, and my dad's fiancé"  
"Do you mind if we pick up Toshi and Ayeka on the way?" Ryoko asked  
"Not at all" Tenchi replied  
Masaki House (5:00pm)...  
"Kiyoné, Dad, Mihoshi, I'm home!" Tenchi exclaimed walking into his house with Ayeka, Ryoko and Toshiro following behind him  
"Hey Tenchi" a girl called out  
"Hey Kiyoné" Tenchi said "I would like you to meet some of my friends" "Kiyoné these are my friends Ayeka and Toshiro" Tenchi said "Ayeka, Toshiro and Ryoko this is my sister Kiyoné"  
"Kiyoné this is my girlfriend, and love of my life Ryoko" Tenchi stated   
"Pleased to meet all of you" Kiyoné said  
"So is dad home?" Tenchi asked  
"I'm right here son" Noblyuki, Tenchi's father said  
"Oh, hello Tenchi how was school" Mihoshi, Noblyuki's fiancé said  
"Fine" Tenchi replied, "I just came home to pick up some cloths, because Ryoko is having a sleepover"  
"Oh, so this is Ryoko" Noblyuki said walking over to her "She's beautiful Tenchi"  
"Thank you Mr. Masaki" Ryoko said 


	3. Slumber party and more

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. I do have some characters of my own which are: Namika, Saki, Toshiro, Meko, Nyra, Seth, Yugio, Manila, Tai and Kajé. Feel free to use any of those names.  
^=thinking   
= link between two or more people  
  
Anyway on with the story!!  
Tenchi Muyo's School Days  
Part one chapter two: Slumber Party and…more…  
Hakubi House (9:00pm)…  
~*Ryoko's Sleepover*~  
"'yoko is it ok if I invited some of my friends to your sleepover?" Namika asked  
"Sure who did you invite" Ryoko asked  
"Manila, Ashai, Miyaka, Kiyo, Seth, and Mikie" Namika replied  
"How's Manila getting here if Toshi's already here?" Ryoko asked  
"They're all arriving together" Namika replied  
"Oh, ok" Ryoko said "I gotta get changed I'll be down in a few"  
"Ayeka come on we've gotta pick out a cute outfit for you too"  
The people invited to Ryoko's party were Tenchi, Toshiro, Ayeka, Saki, Meko, Nyra, Yugio and Kajé. Also attending the sleepover were Ryoko's siblings Kareuki, Namika and her friends.  
In Ryoko's room Ayeka and Ryoko were deciding what they were going to wear to the party. Ryoko decided on tight bellbottom jeans and a tight gold and black tube top. Ayeka decided on flare jeans and a gray tank top.  
As Ryoko and Ayeka descended the stairs they found that all the guests had already arrived and were waiting for Ryoko so they could get this party started.  
"Ryo, you look good" Toshiro said and then walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek  
"Thanks Toshi, what do you think about my outfit Tenchi?" Ryoko asked  
"I love it" Tenchi said "and I love you too" Tenchi whispered into her ear and then kissed her lips lightly  
"I thought Ryo was going out with Toshiro" Nyra said  
"She is just watch and see" Meko said  
"What do you mean by that?" Nyra asked  
"I guess we'll see" Saki agreed  
~*the party*~  
Everyone that was invited to Ryoko's party was having a good time except two people who really wanted to come but weren't invited. These people were Mia and Tien the former popular couple of Tokyo High School. Even though they weren't invited they had a few plans to get Ryoko back for not inviting them.  
Meanwhile at Ryoko's party the guests were enjoying themselves. The music ranged from pop to reggae which was the favorite genre. Then the door bell rang…Kareuki went to answer not wanting to disturb his sister during her party.  
"Who is it?" Kareuki yelled walking over to the door  
"Mia and Tien" came the reply  
'yoko did you invite a girl named Mia and a guy named Tien? Kareuki  
No Ryoko  
Should I let them in? Kareuki  
Yea…this should be interesting… Ryoko  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What brings you two to this party?" Toshiro asked  
"We just wanted to make something up to Ryoko" Tien replied walking over to her to give her a kiss on her cheek.  
^That was odd^ Ryoko thought to herself  
^I wonder what's that about^ Tenchi thought to himself  
"Isn't that right Mia" Tien asked  
"Sure is" Mia said "we just want to start over and become friends, because we didn't really get off to a good start"  
"Does that go for all of us or just for Ryoko?" Tenchi asked  
"It goes for all of you" Mia replied "I would like to start off by saying I'm sorry for being a bitch. Just because I was popular it didn't mean I could treat you all poorly." "Second I would like to apologize to Ryoko and Toshiro. I had no right to get upset because they became the cutest and most popular couple." "Third I would like to apologize to Ayeka for making fun of her because she acted proper"  
"The same apologizes go for me too" Tien stated  
"I forgive you both" Ryoko said  
"So do I" Toshiro said  
"Me too" Ayeka stated  
"So do we" Nyra, Meko, Saki, Tenchi, Kajé and Yugio said  
"That means so much to us that you forgive us" Mia and Tien said  
"Enough with apologizes let's party!" Namika exclaimed  
~**~  
Ryoko's room (later on in the party)…  
"'Yoko what do u think Mia and Tien are up to?" Tenchi asked "and if they're up to something how are we gonna stop them?"  
"You're right Tenchi they are up to something, and I have m ways to figure out what they're up to." Ryoko replied  
"How are you gonna figure out what they're up to?" Tenchi asked  
"I'm a demi-goddess of course I can figure it out" Ryoko stated  
"I forgot 'bout that" Tenchi said "Since we're up here all alone, I have an idea"  
"What's your idea?" Ryoko questioned  
"Let's play a game" Tenchi said "You pick the game"  
"I know" Ryoko said "tag you're it!" she said as she pelted from her room across the hall to the study.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are" Tenchi said walking around the study looking for any signs of Ryoko.   
A giggle was heard and Ryoko ran from behind the bookcase she was hiding behind down the stairs to the main hall. Tenchi saw her and ran after her. Ryoko was half way down the stairs leading to the basement when Tenchi grabbed her by her waist and whispered 'gotcha!' in her ear. Ryoko whispered back 'that's not all you've got'.  
"I thought you said Ryoko was going out with Toshiro" Nyra said  
"Just watch and see" Saki said "This is gonna get interesting"  
~*~**~  
Truth or Dare…  
"Who's spending the night put up your hands" Ryoko yelled  
Ayeka, Toshiro, Tenchi, Saki, Meko, Seth, Mikie, Mia, Tien and Manila put up their hands.  
"Everyone else, it's time to go home it's 1:00 am and I'm sure your parents are waiting for you" Kareuki said  
"Thanks for chaperoning my party Kari" Ryoko said   
"Anything for a lill' sis as adorable as you" Kareuki said and then pecked his sister on the cheek.  
"I got an idea for what we can do next" Namika said "Let's play truth or dare!"  
"Who wants to go first?" Manila asked  
"I do!" Seth exclaimed "I dare Ryoko to show Tien a side of her he's never seen"  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Ryoko yelled  
"Put on one of your short, short skirts and prance around Tien in other words" Seth said  
"And what if I don't?" Ryoko asked  
"If ya don't you have to make out with me" Seth stated, and Manila hit him upside his head  
"HELL NO SHE WON'T! no offense to you 'yoko" Manila yelled "some boyfriend you are"  
"Just kidding Nelly" Seth said hesitantly "As I was saying since you don't want to u have to make out with him in front of all of us in an outfit you would only wear for your lover"  
"You are so gonna pay for this" Ryoko said under her breath  
^This is great! Now I'm getting somewhere with my plan^ Tien  
I don't wanna do this Tenchi Ryoko  
I know you don't, but I'll be here the whole time giving you support Tenchi  
This is why I love you so much Ryoko   
I love you too 'yoko Tenchi  
^I can't wait to see what Ryoko's gonna wear^ Mia  
~*Ten minutes later Ryoko returns*~  
Tenchi when I descend the stairs please don't be alarmed by what you see k. Ryoko  
That depends on what you're wearing Ryoko Tenchi  
Well then in that case your gonna be surprised and alarmed Ryoko  
When Ryoko descended the stairs all eyes were on her. She was wearing the shortest possible mini skirt with a very tight tube top.  
"You look nice 'yoko" Toshiro said looking her up and down  
"My Ryoko that's very revealing" Tenchi said blushing profusely  
^Man Ryoko looks hot, and she's gonna make out with me looking like that. The gods must love me or something^ Tien  
^That Ryoko she's trying to steal my Tien^ Mia  
"Tien you better not tell anyone about this" Ryoko said going to take a seat in his lap. Once she was in his lap she got on top of him and pinned him to the floor and softly touched her lips to his and started caressing his neck, making him moan in the process.  
^Who does she think she is^ Mia  
"Does that qualify for my dare?" Ryoko asked staring Seth in the face  
"Um yea beautiful" Seth replied  
"Now it's my turn to dare someone" Ryoko said  
"'yoko when can I get some moo shu from you?" Toshiro asked  
"Is that all you ever wanted from me?" Ryoko asked "Was that what you though were in a relationship?  
""yoko that's not true" Toshiro said walking over to her to embracing her  
"Well if it ain't true why do you talk about 'yoko with your friends like she is some type of prize?" Manila asked   
"I got an idea" Tenchi said "Truth or dare Toshiro?"  
"Truth" Toshiro replied  
"Is it true that you use 'yoko as a sex item?" Tenchi questioned  
"Maybe" Toshiro answered timidly  
"YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS KAGATO!" Ryoko yelled  
"How could you?" Manila and Namika asked  
"I mean she's your girlfriend and that's how you treat her?" Meko said  
"You are one fucked up dude" Saki said  
"I'm not letting you anywhere near my 'yoko you understand me!" Tenchi yelled  
"Your 'yoko why I outta…"Toshiro fumed  
"Bring it on!" Tenchi yelled 


End file.
